


They is my Family

by deenowr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aran is a good senpai, Brotherhood, Farmer Kita Shinsuke, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers Spoilers, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Inarizaki, Light Angst, Miya brothers fight, Other, Sad Miya Atsumu, Siblings, sad miya osamu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deenowr/pseuds/deenowr
Summary: "You were near the volleyball gym when the Miya brothers fought, right? I was - they didn't rough each other up too badly, but it wasn't pretty."“Yeah. Didja see the look on Osamu’s face though? It was scary, scarier than the usual blank look he gets. I wasn’t close enough, but he said somethin’ - Atsumu let ‘im go after that, and man, the look on Atsumu’s face… it’s gotta be bad, whatever it is."In their third year of Inarizaki, a few months short of graduation, the Miya twins had a fight. No one knows what it was about, but they were no longer talking. Close to a month of radio silence from both ends, Suna and Ginjima gives up  and reaches out to their old Inarizaki seniors to hopefully, tackle the issue and settle things down before it gets worse.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! So short note - I'm excited to share this, I had a lot of fun writing the first chapter and I'm going to push out the second, final one soon. Title is from the lyrics to 'Family' by Mother Mother, highly recommend the song! In the manga, it was interesting to read Atsumu and Osamu's twin dynamics. I do agree that they both keep each other in check! I wanted to delve into how it was before they parted ways in a career sense. Spoiler alert here, Atsumu goes pro, but Osamu pursues his passion in food and sets up Onigiri Miya. I wanted to write Atsumu in a way that he would much prefer his brother to go down the same route he does, but his pride doesn't allow him form just saying, "I love you Osamu, please don't leave me and let's play volleyball #togetherforever!" Haha, anyway, enjoy!

Talk pread around Inarizaki High like wildfire… as it always does, when it comes to the Miya twins. 

This time, however, it wasn’t about a funny argument they had over who could out-eat the other in the cafeteria, or a shouting match about who ran faster than the other during volleyball practice. It was different, much more serious. People labelled it, ‘The Serious Fight’.

“They were at the volleyball gym - they’re third years now, those Miya brothers, so they ain’t gotta be involved with anythin’ now that nationals is over. Probably wanted to say goodbye or somethin’ to the juniors, who knows. Then I think they were talkin’ - and outta nowhere, the older twin, Atsumu, grabbed Osamu and said a buncha stuff. Couldn’t hear it, though,” reported a student witness. 

“Yeah - I wasn’t too near the area, was waterin’ the plants near the gym ‘cause I’m in the environmental club. I saw them fightin’, which is normal, but I was surprised to see Osamu not fight his twin back. Usually, there’s gonna be fists flying and stuff, y’know.” Another student chipped in. 

“Didja see the look on Osamu’s face though? It was scary, scarier than the usual blank look he gets. I wasn’t close enough, but he said somethin’ - Atsumu let ‘im go after that, and man, the look on Atsumu’s face… it’s gotta be bad. You guys think they’re -”

“Shut it! One of their pals is here.”

The table of gossiping students fell silent when Suna approached. He looked relaxed, hands in his pockets. But just like how he was on the court, it was more akin to a coiled snake ready to spring and attack. 

“You know… You shouldn’t be talking so much about things you don’t know while eating. Who knows, you might choke or something,” Suna shrugged. Silence fell across the table. Thankfully, someone called out for Suna’s attention. 

“Suna! Did going to the toilet make you forget where we sit? Our table’s over here!” Ginjima, the peacemaker for once, shouted from across Inarizaki’s cafeteria. Casting the table of gossipers one last look, Suna headed off into Ginjima’s direction. 

At their table, it used to be Suna, Ginjima and both Miya brothers. Sometimes, the younger volleyball players would be there too. However, ever since The Serious Fight, it was always Osamu sitting with them, his twin brother nowhere to be seen. Osamu loved food deeply, but anyone could see that The Serious Fight made his appetite lessen. He no longer got seconds, and no longer had to squabble with his absent brother over food. Their table was disturbingly quiet. 

“Did you know those guys or somethin’? They’re from a whole different year than us,” Ginjima asked plainly, once Suna had sat down. 

“No. Just thought they could use some advice about schoolwork,” Suna replied. During the normal days, Osamu would have been amused by that, but now, he just silently continued shovelling rice into his mouth. 

Suna and Ginjima exchanged a look. Usually, they let the twins settle their own arguments. It was always an unspoken rule in the Inarizaki volleyball team - don’t try to step in and mediate between the twins, unless you were Kita or Aran who had both graduated a year ago, because it could only make things worse. Anyway, with how dumb their fights were, it was difficult to pinpoint exactly who was in the wrong… although Atsumu was undeniably the one who started at least half of it. 

When Osamu left the table to head to the washroom during the last few minutes of their recess, Ginjima leaned over the table towards Suna. “Suna… It’s been almost two weeks. They’re still not talkin’ to each other. Did Osamu say anything to you?” he asked seriously.

“...No,” Suna said grudgingly. Osamu sometimes ranted to Suna about Atsumu and the woes his twin caused him, but Osamu said nothing about what their fight was about. The twins were very foul-mouthed to each other on a regular basis, so it was difficult to guess what exactly had offended and hurt both of them this deeply. 

“Ugh, this sucks! We’re gonna be graduating soon and we had a good time at nationals, in our last year. We should be enjoying our last few months together as bros,” Ginjima sighed, exasperated. 

“... I’m so glad this whole thing is after nationals, or this would be a nightmare,” Suna replied. 

They both fell silent and schooled their features when Osamu returned to the table. As they walked back to class, Ginjima bidding them both a goodbye before heading to his own classroom, Suna saw that in Class 2, Atsumu was at his desk, staring blankly at his school notebook. Suna didn’t know if he even ate.

This couldn’t go on forever. 

-

It’s been exactly 21 days since The Serious Fight. 

The Miya twins don’t even walk home together anymore. They don’t wait for each other. They don’t even look at each other. Suna isn’t sure, but both he and Ginjima have a feeling that the twins probably don’t even sleep in the same bedroom anymore. Whenever Suna calls Osamu on video to discuss some homework problems (he wants to graduate well even if he’s not in a high class, sue him), he can see that Osamu is in the twin’s shared bedroom, but there is no sign of Atsumu, be it visual or auditory. Since the twins’ house do have some spare rooms for guests and extended family, it is logical to conclude that Atsumu may have relocated. 

Suna sighs, pulling out his phone to shoot Ginjima a quick message. He didn’t think their fight would last this long, and he was hesitant to pull out the big guns, but he and Ginjima did have a discussion about their next steps if this situation were to prolong.  
**  
Suna  
Gin, I’m going to contact Aran-san. **

**Ginjima  
Not gonna talk to Kita-san straight up?**

**Suna  
No. Aran-san will probably tell Kita-san. Kita-san is still at his gran’s. Aran-san is training with the V. League in Tokyo.**

**Ginjima  
Smart. What will you think Kita-san will do?**

**Suna  
Dunno. Call them, I guess.  
**  
Ginjima does not find any flaws with Suna’s plan, since they both agreed that although Kita Shinsuke was no longer their volleyball captain, he was still intimidating; probably even more so now that he’s further bulked up and leaned out with all the heavy rice field work. Besides, everyone knew that to get to Kita, Aran was the best way to go. Aran could read between the lines, and knew when people were asking him to reach out to Kita on their behalf.  
**  
Suna  
Good evening, Aran-san. How are you doing? I hope things are going well in Tokyo.**

**Ojiro Aran  
Evening, Suna. Things are going well, thank you! Volleyball practice is getting more intense since game season is coming up. I hope you’re enjoying your last few months as a third year. Do you need anything?**

**Suna  
It’s good to hear you’re doing well. I hope you will have a good game season. I’m sorry, but there is something I could use your help with. Atsumu and Osamu had a huge fight and have not been talking for almost a month. Can I get your advice?**

**Ojiro Aran  
Ah… I had a feeling this would happen sometime in the future. Can I call you to talk about this? I’m free in about 20 minutes.**

**Suna  
That would be great. Thank you so much, Aran-senpai.  
**  
When Aran called him and Suna managed to update Aran on all the details he knew surrounding the Miya twins’ mysterious fight, Aran sighed on the other end of the line. “This definitely sounds serious. The longest fight I’ve seen them have was three days, and that was over room privacy.”

“Yeah… Ginjima and I have no idea what they fought about. Osamu won’t tell me anything. Ginijima tried talking to Atsumu, but nothing from him either,” Suna revealed. 

“Well… I may not be there but I think I might be able to guess what they were fighting about,” Aran said, to Suna’s surprise. 

“Really? What is it?” Suna asked.

“You guys are now in your third year, right? Nationals are over, and graduation is coming up… I don’t think it’s a bad guess to say the twins are fighting about their future plans. I don’t know if you know this, but Osamu has mentioned that he doesn’t plan to stick around volleyball forever. I think his passion is more towards food - so I’m sure he’s considering a career in something related to culinary,” Aran explained. 

“Oh,” Suna said, “I knew he didn’t plan on going pro. But… I didn’t know he wanted to make food into his career.” He felt bad that he didn’t know something so essential about his friend.

Aran must have heard the guilt in his tone. “Osamu doesn’t talk about it much, so don’t worry about it. The only reason why I know is because Kita and I caught them fighting about it - apparently Atsumu was angry at Osamu for saying that he didn’t love volleyball as much as Atsumu did. Kita settled things down back then and said it was too early to fight over future things, but it was only a matter of time before it would come up again,” Aran said, placatingly.

“I’m sorry to be taking up your time, Aran-san… but it’s definitely helpful to hear your take on things. What do you think we should do?” Suna asked, rubbing his face tiredly. His ear was already aching for being on the phone for that long, and he felt bad pestering his Aran about things that he wasn’t even actively involved in presently. 

“Suna, you and Ginjima ain’t so slick. I know you probably reached out to me so that I could tell Kita about this. Funnily enough, Kita just contacted me last week and we were talking quite a bit about our times in Inarizaki playing volleyball. He was wondering how you guys were. Seems like we don’t need memories, but it’s sure nice to have good ones,” Aran chuckled. 

“...Kita-san is still scary,” Suna muttered.

“Nah, he’s just… um, eccentric? Ok, fine, he’s scary sometimes. Anyway, I’ll deliver the message to Kita - I think he’ll be able to help settle things down. Atsumu still has that secret admiration crush thing on his senpai, doesn’t he?” Aran said, amused.

“Yeah, he really isn’t subtle. I greatly appreciate all your help, Aran-senpai, and thank you for always guiding us, even now,” Suna said, dipping his head respectfully even if Aran couldn’t see him. 

When they bade goodbye, Suna flopped down onto his bed and shut his eyes, feeling much better than before. His phone pinged with a message notification.  
**  
Ginjima  
Tell me when you’re done with Aran-san. Need t’know the conclusion, I’m dying.**

**Suna  
Just got done talking to him. He guessed our plan, and he’s going to get Kita-san to beat their asses.**

**Ginjima  
As long as it ain’t our asses, I’m fine with that.**

**Suna  
Same. Gotta go, Osamu’s calling. Probably about homework again.**

**Ginjima  
You’re a sneaky, busy man, Suna Rintarou.  
**  
“Hey, Osamu,” Suna greeted once he answered the call. 

“Suna - ya weren’t answerin’ just now. You up for discussing the last few questions for the Japanese literature assignment?” Osamu’s voice filtered through the other line.

“Yeah, sorry. Was catching up with an old friend of mine,” Suna said, his devious smirk unseen. Oh, he couldn’t wait for Kita-san to beat sense into both Miya brothers and have them apologize for causing both Suna and Ginjima hell for the past 21 days. Suna Rintarou was going to savour that moment. He deserved it.

-

“...I understand. It was only a matter of time before this would happen. Both of them can be quite - obstinate.”

A low, calm voice spoke in the cows’ barn overlooking the paddy field. The only two farm hands who worked with the Kita family were quick to evacuate the barn once they heard the tone of voice their employer was using, and had busied themselves with vigorously cleaning the mud that had gathered and dried on the barn equipment. God knows how much their boss’ mood would worsen if he saw they had left the tools uncleaned. 

“No, thank you for reaching out, Aran-kun. The paddy fields will do well even if I were to be absent… hm? Yes, I do plan on paying them both a visit. There are some things that are better dealt in person.”

The farm employees felt a shiver run down their backs. Kita Shinsuke was a serious, diligent worker, disciplined in his ways and techniques, and ever vigilant and stoic. Although he had just graduated from Inarizaki high just a year ago, people could tell he was going to be a highly successful rice farmer. He treated each grain of rice with care, one might say. 

Sometimes, though… it wasn’t hard to imagine that his success in the agriculture department could easily be translated into other, more unsavory fields… _like the yakuza_.

“Thank you for your hard work today,” Kita said, suddenly appearing at the entrance of the barn. His two employees almost jumped out of their skin. “You won’t need to come in tomorrow. I’ll be calling upon a few of my old kouhai. Consider tomorrow a rest day, and enjoy the three-day weekend. I’ll see you on Monday morning.” 

Kita bowed respectfully, before heading towards the house he resided in with his grandmother. 

“Th-Thank you, Kita-san! We’ll see you early on Monday,” Both farmhands called out. They were both relieved that they weren’t the ones to cause Kita-san’s ire. Also, they couldn’t help but pity whoever Kita Shinsuke’s kouhai were. Hyogo prefecture has been quiet and no major crimes have occurred lately - it may change soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to popular belief, Osamu hates fighting with his brother. Yeah, it's normal to be always mildly annoyed when it came to Atsumu, but this was draining. He needed to persevere if he wanted to drive his point in though. Hopefully, Atsumu won't be so dense and he'll finally _get it_... or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So, quick notes :  
> 1\. This is Osamu's perspective first. I, um, am not ready to tackle Atsumu's mindset yet so that will most probably be the next chapter... or not? Maybe, uh, Kita's? Haha, we will see!  
> 2\. I'm a 3rd year Japanese language student, so I've been learning standard Japanese - Kansai-ben, the Kansai dialect, is a bit different so I read up a bit because I dearly want to portray things accurately. 'Okan' is the Kansai-ben way of saying 'Okaa-san', which is mother, is what I read. So, yeah!  
> 3\. I used to be active in the DC fandom and dealt with angst with a side of comedy a lot? I've never written full-blown angst before, so things might be a bit heavy but bear with me, okay?  
> That's it! Enjoy and lemme know what you think!

Being a third year in high school who is about to graduate in a few months to join the real world of adulthood, and just realizing that volleyball took too much of his studying time and that he needs to buckle in for the worst ride of his life as he struggles to ensure he ends high school with decent grades is difficult. 

...Top that off with an argument that ends with passive-aggressive cold-shouldering from both his twin and himself that is going to last for a month soon, does not make things any better. Osamu _knows_ this, and he should solve this issue. And yet, the hurt in his heart hasn’t gone away and instead, has burrowed itself so deeply into his bones and soul that he can’t imagine when it wasn’t there.

So maybe he’s being dramatic… but at least he’s doing it quietly. He has always been the more reserved twin anyway, compared to Atsumu. Atsumu externalizes things while Osamu is happier internalizing things. 

He misses Atsumu. 

_He hurt you, though. He’s not even gonna apologize, knowing him. He needs to learn._ Osamu pushes all thoughts of his brother out of his head and focuses on his homework. He hates Japanese literature. It sucks to admit that Atsumu is a bit better than him, and is one class higher than him. You could never guess it with the way he acts, though.

“Osamu! Atsumu! Come an’ set the table!” Their mother’s voice floated up the stairs. 

Relieved that he could take a break from figuring out his homework, Osamu made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. He was busy making the tea for their drinks and setting out the cups when Atsumu trampled down the stairs. Atsumu studiously ignored Osamu as he set out the plates. Osamu wanted to roll his eyes but their mother was watching them both, so he refrained from doing so. 

Dinner was a very quiet affair, besides the clinking of tableware.

“Did all of you have a good day? I’ve been busy tidyin’ up the garden - both our garden and the neighbours have been sufferin’ from snails so needed to really keep an eye out on them,” The Miya twin’s mother spoke.

“I had a good day. Sales have gotten up so we may be gettin’ a bonus,” their father replied. 

“That’s great, darlin’, proud of you.” Their mother smiled. 

Neither son said anything, and the couple exchanged quiet glances. It was obvious the two brothers had a falling out, but the twins’ parents had long given up on reprimanding the twins for their countless squabbles, as long as it didn’t actively invade family time. Atsumu and Osamu knew each other best, so if they didn’t approach either parent for help, then usually the issue was left alone. However, it has been a long time - longest than any fight, ever.

“I hope school work isn’t too heavy… ya need to learn to enjoy even if it is your final years. Gotta make the moment count before it passes. Just like volleyball, y’know?” Their mother said.

“...I know,” Osamu said, swallowing.

Atsumu barely nodded. 

Although they were sat next to each other, they were both intent on ignoring each other’s presence. Their mother sighed but opted to say nothing more. Sometimes, it was just best to ignore moody teens and give them time to sort themselves out. 

Once they cleaned up, Osamu was the first to enter their - his, now, it seems - bedroom. Moments later, he heard Atsumu enter the spare room they had and shut the door. He gritted his teeth, frustrated with his twin, and decided to call Suna. He needed to discuss the homework, anyway. 

_The number you have dialled is currently unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep. *Beep*._

Suna wasn’t free. Weird. Osamu shrugged, deciding to message Ginjima instead. Ginjima was more similar in terms of temperament to the Miya twins, but in terms of academics, he was the smartest amongst the Inarizaki volleyball third years. He would be able to help with the homework. 

**  
Osamu  
Hey, Gin. You busy?**

**Ginjima  
Helping Suna deal with something now. Why?**

**Osamu  
Oh. No wonder Suna ain’t answering my calls. I need help with a question in Japanese Lit.**

**Ginjima  
I can try to help - probably show my answer if my class have finished that part. But I’m bad at explaining.**

**Osamu  
Sure, don’t mind. I’ll send a picture of it. Also, what does Suna need to deal with?**

**It was some time before Osamu received a reply. Ginjima kept typing and re-typing, but nothing was sent. When he did receive Ginjima’s reply, it made him raise his eyebrows skeptically.**

**Ginjima  
He’s tryna solve a sudoku problem.**

**Osamu  
...Really? Tell ‘im he doesn’t get graded on sudoku. He should probably worry about Japanese lit, since it’s due tomorrow.**

**Ginjima  
He’ll be free in about 10 mins. Call him then. G’luck!**

****

True to Ginjima’s words, when Osamu next called Suna, his call was answered and together, they managed to (kind of) conquer the homework. 

“I swear we won’t be using half of these kanji in the future. Especially when they keep having kanji competitions and coming up with newer ones,” Suna sighed. 

“My thoughts, exactly. Anyway, Gin told me you were doing a sudoku puzzle just now? Ya must be real bored. Didn’t know y’were into sudoku,” Osamu said.

“...Gin said that? Of course he did,” Suna said, seemingly more to himself, and in disappointment, “Yeah, sudoku is life. All those numbers, you know, it’s as satisfying as making a good spike during a game.”

“Or making onigiri with the perfect consistency,” Osamu suggested. 

“... I guess? You’re the foodie, not me,” Suna chuckled lowly, “Anyway… was meaning to ask you. Tomorrow’s Friday. You have any plans after school?”

“Well, we usually have practice then, right? So now, nah. ‘M just gonna head straight home, eat, sleep, and maybe get started on more homework so I can rest more on the weekend. Third year is killin’ me,” Osamu groaned. “Why are you askin’?”

“Just wanted to know. I was wondering if I could join you at your place to study but I have some chores to do, so I might not be able to make it anyway,” Suna said.

“Y’sure? It’d be cool if you wanted to come over. It’s too quiet around here,” Osamu said, before being able to stop himself. He bit his lip, wincing, because this was one of the few times where he referred to the tension between him and Atsumu, something he knew their friends were bothered by. 

“...Ah. You and Atsumu still not talking?” Suna asked gently.

Osamu gave a noncommittal grunt in return.

“Well… I’ll see if I can come on over tomorrow. If my little sister helps me with the chores, I’ll be done faster. Will let you know. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Suna asked.

“Yeah, see ya,” Osamu replied.

The line went dead, and Osamu was left to his own thoughts again. It’s not like Osamu minded being alone - he tended to be more introverted. But he hated being alone when all he could think of was how Atsumu was being stupid and how he could also probably be too sensitive, and how he wanted Atsumu to punch him so he could punch right back. Because that was familiar. Not this silence. 

Some kami must have passed over the house at that moment, because Osamu’s wish was granted earlier than expected. 

-

Osamu opened his eyes slowly, and he was met with the darkness of the bedroom. Outside, a storm was raging. Big, fat rain droplets beat against the window. He reached for his phone charging nearby, and found that it was close to 3 am. Osamu didn’t know what woke him up, and he could barely remember the dream he was having, but it was difficult to embrace sleep again. 

After laying in bed quietly for a few more minutes but failing to fall asleep, he put on his bedroom slippers and shuffled downstairs, deciding that he needed water. He turned on the kitchen light, and his gaze fell upon Atsumu, who was nursing a cup of tea at the kitchen table, an opened jar of biscuits in front of him. There were crumbs on the corners of his mouth, as well as the table top. 

This was the first time they had been alone together since their big argument. It was way too early in the morning to deal with this, and they had to wake up for school in a few hours’ time. 

Osamu turned away, grabbing a cup to fill it with water. He had nothing to say to Atsumu. And wasn’t it best to just shut up and leave it be, not address the elephant standing smack dab in the middle of the room, all for the sake of peace and quiet? _No, ‘cause ya miss him an’ he misses you too,_ the traitorous voice in Osamu’s head whispers.

To Osamu’s surprise, Atsumu spoke up. “Ya got nothin’ to say at all?” Atsumu rasped, voice unnaturally low. 

Osamu stiffened slightly, and for any other person, they wouldn’t have noticed it. But he knew Atsumu did. He turned around slowly to face his twin, both hands firmly on his plastic cup in case he did something stupid and irrational like Atsumu always does and take a swing. He is _not_ a barbarian. Atsumu is. 

“Nothin’.” Osamu kept his reply short and curt. He turned to leave the kitchen, but Atsumu wasn’t done. 

“Yer a freakin’ coward, Osamu.” And that one hurt, a bit. Not being called a coward, because honestly, Osamu isn’t as crazy as his twin brother and thinks everything needs to be challenged and taken down, whichever came first. The fact that it’s been almost a month of them not talking, and he isn’t ‘Samu’ anymore, but ‘Osamu’. 

“I’m a coward? ‘M not the one scared of apologizin’,” Osamu replied, keeping his tone even. He still doesn’t want to look at his twin brother, because right now, the mask he keeps on his face is unsteady, could easily be peeled off to showcase all the hurt and anger he felt. A mirror to Atsumu’s emotions. 

“Why the hell do I gotta apologize? For speakin’ the truth?”

“For bein’ a selfish prick!” Osamu raised his voice, just enough. His statement hung in the air, increasing the tension tenfold. He needed to remove himself from the situation, because just a bit more, and they would both get caught by their slumbering parents and it was going to be a mess. And oh, his blood was boiling at how _unfair_ it was, because he wanted to smack some sense into Atsumu but he always, _always_ has to be the one who is a bit more rational, the one who steps down first before Atsumu can do it too.

Osamu turns to look at his brother.“‘M not gonna do this with ya.” And with that, he was going to turn around and leave, and hopefully, not forget but keep the incident at the back of his mind, along with all the things that Atsumu did to hurt him.

He didn’t even hear Atsumu move, but the next thing he knew, a pair of strong arms were wrapped around his middle and he was tackled to the ground. 

“Ghk!” Osamu landed on his back painfully, his brother’s weight settled on top of him. He was shocked at Atsumu’s sneakiness, because in all their history of roughhousing and skirmishes to dominate the other, it was an unspoken rule to be upfront. You provoked and attacked, but gave each other a fair chance to retaliate. 

Osamu’s plastic cup hadfell and bounced a distance away, and he was grateful that he had the sense to avoid using the ceramic ones, or their mother was going to _kill_ them. Osamu was going to knock the lights out of his twin, but Atsumu had the surprise attack on his side, and fisted the grey-haired boy’s collar roughly.

“Then when?! When’re ya gonna do it, you fuckin’ bastard? Ya ain’t even gonna talk to me - ya gonna leave it just like _that?!_ You can’t just fuckin’... fuckin’... I _hate_ you!” Atsumu roared, shaking him. 

Osamu would have yelled back, but up this close, he could see that Atsumu’s eyes were red rimmed. There were no tears at that moment, but he was crying before. His older brother was probably ugly crying and couldn’t sleep, and their stupid, dumb twin connection woke him up for no goddamn reason. 

“ATSUMU, ARE YOU CRAZY?! GET THE HELL OFF OF YER BROTHER!” Their mother yelled. Ah, there it is.

Atsumu scrambled off Osamu, and they both stared at their mother who stood at the top of the stairs, looking very much like she was going to come down and strangle them both to death. Behind her, their father stared at them, looking like he had more than a few choice words to say, but leaving it to his wife to discipline them as she was always the scarier of the two, whenever she was incensed. 

“This has been goin’ on for far too long! Y’all are gonna be adults real soon, but I’ve seen toddlers more matured than both of ya combined! I don’t _care_ who started what, but tomorrow, ya both better get yer asses home right once school is over, and we are gonna have a goddamn _talk_!” Their mother yelled. “Did I make myself clear?!”

“Yes, Okan,” Both twins murmured, straightening themselves out.

“Now get yer asses back in bed and don’t you dare fall asleep in class tomorrow!” Their mother whipped around and stormed off, followed close by her husband, before they heard their parents’ bedroom door slide roughly shut. 

Without looking at his brother, Atsumu stormed up the stairs, fists clenched. He probably needed to let off some steam before he could do anything else. Osamu couldn’t fault him for that. 

But again, as Osamu slowly started clearing away his plastic cup as well as Atsumu’s abandoned biscuits and tea, he couldn’t help but feel that time and time again, he was still left to clean up after Atsumu’s mess, with little thought from his brother about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate all feedback since I'm still relatively new in writing Haikyuu, so I want to improve and perform as best as I can. Also, I thought this was going to be just two chapters but there's so much to unpack, that it's probably gonna end up with 3 or 4 chapters? I'll try to keep it at 3 chapters, haha. Take care!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, second chapter is coming up soon and it's going to be full of angst, not gonna lie. But there will be a happy ending, SO - I hope to see you guys then! Also, I appreciate any feedback I can get, can help me improve my writing. Tell me what you think! Take care!


End file.
